Pierce Beauregard
Pierce Beauregard is a former host of Alukoros and a member of the Sanctum. He is notable for his different colored eyes, his stoic kindness and his fondness for animals. Each of his different eyes represents one side of his nature, with the golden eye representing the lingering effects of Alukoros, and the blue representing his humanity. Background Childhood XXX As Alukoros' Host XXX Information Appearance Pierce's physical appearance is well known by people who know him. He is tall and slim, with light skin, but it's his other features that make him recognizable. He was born with natural grey hair and due to his time as Alukoros' host, one of his deep blue eyes turned gold. Pierce, like the rest of his family, likes classy and flashing clothing. He often wears a grey-tinged brown suit and jacket, with a white undershirt. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Pierce is very kind, with a soft spot for animals and loyalty to his friends, but also very shy and closed off. This is the exact reason Alukoros preyed on him, however. Alukoros exploited this and turned him into a power-hungry monster, like his mentor Phoenix Keys. Eventually he broke free of this, however, and went back to his old ways. Likes Friends, Magic, Being Alone Dislikes Crowds, Evil, Wrongful Use of Magic Hobbies Pierce, despite having access to the Magic of the Rose, still needs lots of training in order to control it. As such, he can usually be found practicing his magical skills. Abilities Normal Form * Magic of the Rose - Due to being the host for Alukoros, Pierce possesses the second most powerful magic in the world, only second to his mentor, Phoenix Keys. ** Magic Absorption - Magical attacks have no effect on him, as he simply absorbs it and uses it for more energy. * Magic Intuition - Due to his studies, Pierce has extensive knowledge of magic, more than most other sorcerers. * Magically Enhanced Condition - While not much of a physical fighter, Pierce has adapted his body with magic so that he can hold his own in a physical fight. Pure Pierce Form * Magic of the Rose - While in the Golden Pierce form, his magic becomes even more powerful, and he gains even more powerful abilties, at the expense of his humanity. ** Boundless Elimination - Due to directly having the power of the Rose, Pure Pierce can completely erase anything he wants from existence. However, some beings more powerful than him cannot be erased, including Alukoros itself. ** Paradise Unlocking - In the Pure Pierce form, Pierce's inner world becomes Paradise, the realm of Alukoros, and has control over it. * Supernatural Condition - The Pure Pierce form increases his strength, speed, endurance and other physical aspects greatly, and makes him far more dangerous in a physical fight. * Apathy - When becoming Pure Pierce, Pierce loses his humanity and becomes pure evil as a side effect of all the power he's inheriting. Paraphernalia * Spell Book * Wallet * Dagger Limitations * Pierce is very hesitant to fight, but will when he needs to. * Despite his exceptionally powerful magic, he is very unexperienced. Trivia * Pierce is the Great-Grandson of Vic Beauregard, the philanthropist and owner of the Mid-Town Oracle nightclub. The Oracle was passed down from his family and Pierce still owns it. * XXX * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters